


Courage

by orphan_account



Series: Elsanna Week [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Post-Frozen (2013), Sibling Incest, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I?"</p><p>Anna is the one to ask, and Elsa is the one to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Elsanna Week prompt: first kiss.

She would never admit, but at the time Anna had been more nervous than excited. Every few moments, she licked her lips, though they remained dry. Her heart seemed to not be able to beat fast enough; oh, could Elsa hear her? As if that was not bad enough, sweat seemed to be forming everywhere - on the palms of her hands, the back of her neck, and at her forehead. Elsa usually had a chill around her, but it did nothing to help Anna out.

They were so close, only inches apart. If she moved her hand just a little then it would cover her sister's own.

"Do you want to?" Anna asked, breaking the silence.

It wasn't that she hadn't done this before. First, she had done it with Hans, stealing quick, kisses in between their singing. Those were the kisses that she wanted to forget, the ones that Anna were not even sure counted. Then, when she had been sure that she had finally found true love, it had ended. She and Kristoff had shared a few kisses of their own, sweet and truly romantic, but then they had stopped. Anna was glad to still be friends, but that was all that they would be.

With Elsa, that was another story.

It wasn't that she didn't want to. For years she had dreamed of being kissed, and had spent hours of her childhood staring at romantic paintings. All she had wanted was a kiss like in those paintings, a kiss that seemed to last forever and never could be forgotten.

With Anna the way she was at the moment, she was sure that she would ruin it. And Elsa, dear Elsa, would surely notice.

"May I?" Anna repeated like Kristoff had. "If it is alright with you-"

Elsa nodded.

For a moment, Anna just sat and stared at her. Once again, her heart sped up, heat rushing to her cheeks.

Oh, why couldn't she just lean forward?

"Anna?" Elsa asked, wrinkling her eyes. She reached a hand forward, cupping the bottom of Anna's chin. "Anna, are you feeling well?" Concern filled her eyes, and a slight chill ran through the air.

"May I?" Anna repeated.

Her sister smiled. "Of course."

Anna leaned forward, brushing her lips against Elsa's own. She hesitated slightly, hoping that Elsa didn't notice. She could have ended the kiss then and there, broken it apart. It would have been far from a good first kiss, but they could have done it again.

If things worked out, they would be kissing quite a few times.

So Anna broke away from her sister. "Elsa..."

"What?"

"Your lips," Anna said, looking back to them. They had been so soft. "Your lips taste like chocolate."

Elsa laughed. "Really?"

"Really." Anna raised an eyebrow. "Did you have some earlier?"

She laughed again, the cheerful sound echoing through the small room. For years, Anna had never heard that sound; now, she had to say that it was one of the best sounds that she had ever heard. "I did."

-

Chocolate, Elsa would admit, was not one of her favorite things to share. Still, if anyone loved it as much as her, it was her sister. If anyone deserved some of it, that person was Anna.

As they ate, she thought over what had happened earlier. Again, her whole world had changed, and Anna was the reason why. For years she had locked herself in her room, thinking that was all that she would ever be able to do. She had never been one to read books about lovers, sure that she would never get to do what the characters in those books did.

It seemed that she had been wrong.

"May I?" Elsa asked.

Anna gave her a strange look, then nodded, her eyes widening with recognition. Grabbing a cloth napkin, she quickly wiped chocolate from the side of her lips.

Elsa leaned forward, closing the distance between them, opening the door.

For most of her life she had been sure that she would never be able to give or recieve even one kiss.

Now, she was onto the second.


End file.
